The Time of our Lives
by Halomaniac117
Summary: Team RWBY ends up meeting their future selves and through them they learn how to grow and become a better team. Time Travel AU of my own creation. Please review. (this story doesn't follow the canon)
1. Surprise Visit Part 1

"Ruby! What in the world were thinking today?!" Weiss yelled at her partner. Ruby for her part just looked at the ground in shame. She hated it when Weiss yelled at her, which was happening more and more often as of late.

"I said I was sorry. Why are you so angry? Nobody got hurt." Ruby said.

"Today maybe, but what about the next time?!"

Blake and Yang watched as Weiss continued her verbal assault as Zwei cowered under Blake's bed. For the past week, Weiss has been yelling at Ruby for a number of reasons, most of which weren't that big a deal. But today, Weiss had snapped after Ruby had, at least in her opinion, nearly killed them all. In their eyes however, Ruby had saved their lives.

"Again and again, you rush in and put yourself in harms way, not even thinking of the consequences! What if your plan hadn't worked, huh?! Then we'd all be dead, that's what!"

It was at that moment that Yang had heard enough.

"Okay, that's enough!" the blonde said as she hopped off her bed, her eyes now a burning red.

"For the past week, you've done nothing but yell at Ruby! Well I've had it!" she yelled.

"Oh no, not this time Yang! Every single time Ruby does something insane, you come to her aid! Even though you know that it was dangerous and stupid! No, she has to learn that her idiotic plans do more harm than good!" Weiss yelled now directing her at the raging blonde.

"So yelling at her over even the smallest of things is suppose to do that?!" Yang said as she got right up his Weiss's face.

Practically appearing out of nowhere, Blake put herself between her teammates.

"Guy, stop it. More yelling isn't going to change anything." Blake said as she tried to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah guys. Please don't fight." Ruby begged.

But their attempts did nothing as the two continued to argue. Ruby for her part tried to hold her sister back and telling her to not do something she'll regret. It was then her eyes caught something strange.

"Uh guys." she said, but no one answered her.

"Guys!" she said louder, but again no one listened.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" They shouted.

"Look." Ruby said and pointed at the bathroom. Following her finger, anger was soon replaced with confusion upon seeing a strange glow coming from under the door.

"Uh...is everyone else seeing the creepy light coming from the bathroom?" Yang asked. Her teammates all nodded.

"Okay...good, then I'm not going crazy."

"What in the world is that?" Weiss asked taking a step forward.

"No clue." said Blake.

Ruby just looked at the light before turning to her team.

"Shouldn't we...you know...take a look?" Ruby asked. The others looked at her then back to the door.

"Uh...yeah...we probably should...go ahead sis. You are the leader after all." said Yang.

"Yeah...we'll stay back here and provide uh support. Yeah...support." Weiss added.

Ruby turned and looked at Blake who shrugged. Ruby let out an uncomfortable groan as she inched her way towards the door. Passing Blake's bed, she saw Zwei run out and run behind Yang's legs. Turning back she had to swallow a lump in her throat as she reached for the doorknob. She let out a breath she didn't know she had and turned to her team.

"Okay. Three...two...one..." Ruby said as she pulled the door open only for her and the others to cover their eyes as the whole dorm was consumed in a blinding white light. But even without their sight, they heard the unmistakable sound of something tumbling to the ground.

Or rather someones.

"Oof."

"Ow. Who's sitting on me?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Alright, who's hand is on my ass?"

"My bad."

Team RWBY could only listen to the new voices as the light began to fade as their vision returned. It was then they realized that their room was now home to four mysterious women, yet they somehow all looked familiar.

The first woman had long snow white hair and light blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail that was draped over her right shoulder. She wore a white business suit with a red tie and the jacket turning into a skirt. She had on a pair of white high heel boots and a white coat over her shoulders and hiding her arm. On her left shoulder was a white and gold piece of armor. On her hip was an elegant silver sword.

To her left was a tall woman with waist long, curly blonde hair and beautiful lilac colored eyes. She wore a pair of black almost skin tight shorts and a matching top, which showed of an impressive set of abs and an equally impressive chest. Over her shorts was an even shorter pair of light brown pants. She also had a matching duster and boots along with a pair of black finger less gloves. Around her neck was an orange scarf and had a gold bracelet around each wrist.

To the right of the white haired woman was another tall woman with long slicked black hair and a pair of matching cat ears and amber eyes. This woman was more covered than the blonde, her long black coat which reached her ankles was buttoned up with only a purple shirt and black tie able to be seen. Like the rest of her outfit, her pants and high heel boots too were black. On her back was a familiar looking sword with a black ribbon tied to the end.

The final woman was around the same height as the white haired woman and had shoulder length black hair with red highlights. She wore a black and red corset that turned into a skirt. She had on a pair of black pants with matching boots and a bright red cloak with a hood. Around her arm was a small strap that held a few rifle rounds and wore a red gauntlet on her right hand. But what caught all their attention was the woman's silver eye the other being covered by a black cloth with a familiar red rose design and on her belt was yet another familiar weapon.

* * *

"Well that experiment proved to be a failure. Remind me to fire the idiot scientist who almost killed us." Weiss said as she dusted herself off.

"Oh come on. You know he wasn't to blame for it." Said Ruby.

"I know. Anyways where are we?"

"I don't know, but this looks exactly like our old dorm at Beacon." Yang said as she looking around.

"You're right. But how's that possible? We haven't been to Beacon in years." Blake said.

"Hey uh guys." They all turned towards Ruby and went wide eyed. Standing in front of them were four girls, four very, very familiar girls.

"Well...this is a thing."


	2. Surprise Visit Part 2

Everyone just stood there dumbfounded. The younger group wondering if these women were who they think they are and vise versa. It was only when Zwei popped his head out from behind Yang did he see the new arrivals. He sniffed the air and not a moment later he ran out, his tail wagging and his tongue out.

"Arf!"

The silver eyed girl looked down and a huge smile came to her face.

"Zwei!" she shouted as she scooped up the corgi who proceeded to lick her face.

"Ha ha ha! Oh It's so good to see you! I missed you so much! Oh who's a good dog?! You are that's who!" she cooed. She was soon joined by the other woman, the biggest surprise being the cat Faunus scratching his ears. Despite that, seeing how the women were interacting with Zwei was enough to confirm three of the girls suspicions, all but Weiss that is.

"Excuse me, but just who are you, and how did you get into our dorm?" she asked. The women looked up, Weiss's voice managing to take their attention away from Zwei.

"Oh sorry, forgot you were there." the silver eyed girl said as she set Zwei down.

"Anyways, I think it's pretty obvious who we are. We're-" she started to say only to get cut off.

"You're us!" Ruby said as she zipped over.

"Oh my god, I look so cooollll!" she practically sang to her future self. The older Ruby just grinned and ruffled her younger version's hair.

"You bet, little me." she said. The others walked over and looked at their older selves.

"Man, I get even hotter in the future." Yang said. The older Yang winked.

"Damn right. I mean it would be insane not show off this body." she said, Blake groaned and turned to her older self.

"So in the future, Yang's ego ends up growing just as big as her chest. Why am I not surprised." she said. The older Blake just smirked before sighing and patting her younger self on the back.

"You have no idea."

"Please tell me, she at least gets better at puns?" Blake asked. She groaned as her older self kneeled down and hugged her, which gave her her answer. Their attention became focused on the young Weiss who cleared her throat.

"Okay so you guys are us from the future, got it. Now I would really appreciate it if you told us _how_ you ended up here." she said in frustration. The older Weiss just looked as her young self before turning to her version of Yang.

"You were right Yang. I really did have a stick up my ass when we were this age." she said much to her younger version's shock.

"Told ya."

The older Weiss smirked and turned back to her young self who was still in shock.

"I believe you wanted to know how we came to be here?" she asked. The sound of her own voice brought the young heiress out of her shock.

"Uh right. That would be much appreciated." she said doing her best to hide her shock.

"Well remember how I mentioned an idiot scientist almost killing us?"

Weiss nodded.

"Well let's just say that a dust experiment went wrong and it apparently threw us into the past." The older Weiss said.

"But how is that possible. I've never heard of dust being capable of distorting time to this degree. Let alone being able send people into the past."

"Well to be fair, the experiment had nothing to do with "time travel" and I'm going to leave this explanation at that. Even in these...unique...circumstances, this experiment is classified." the older Weiss said.

"Classified? By who?"

"Classified by order of the CEO of the Schnee Dust Corporation."

"AKA...you, snowflake." The older Yang said. The older Schnee turned to the blonde.

"Dammit, Yang! She doesn't need to know that! We've all seen plenty of movies to know that messing with the past can change the future!" Weiss yelled. This got the younger team RWBY worried that there was going to be another argument. But they were surprised when the future Ruby pulled her partner into a hug.

"Weiss calm down. There's no need to get angry." she said and to their younger version's surprise watched as not only did the older heiress calm down, but she returned the embrace.

"Thanks, Ruby. I really needed that."

"Anytime, Weiss." the older Ruby said with a smiled. Weiss smiled before turning her attention back to the blonde.

"Also, really Yang? Snowflake?"

* * *

After a while, things started to quiet down as everyone was busy talking with their future selves. After a quick team meeting, the future team RWBY decided that it wouldn't hurt to share a few things about the future.

"So you guys are us from ten years in the future?" Ruby asked.

"Looks that way. Man I still can't believe that we actually traveled through time." the other Ruby said as she pet a now sleeping Zwei.

"I know sis. I would say that this brings back memories but it's more like we're living them." the older Yang said.

"More or less." Blake added.

They continued talking, with the older team RWBY trying to avoid any major questions, and most of the time just chalking those questions up as a "maybe later.". They had lost track of time however and soon discovered that it was getting late.

"Well as much fun as this was, I'm getting tired." Yang said as she stretched.

"Same here, time travel takes a lot out of a person." the other Yang said.

"We should head to bed anyways. I mean if we're going to see Professor Ozpin without anybody seeing you guys then we'll have to get up earlier than usual." said Ruby to which everyone nodded.

"And thanks again for letting us crash on your beds. And sorry if it's so cramped." her counterpart said only to be waved off by her young self.

"Pfft. It's no problem. I mean you guys are just us, so it's not weird." she said.

"It's kinda weird, sis."

"Hey I'm the leader, and I say that our future selves will not be sleeping on the ground."

"Relax, sis. I'm kidding. Anyways, night guys." Yang said as Blake turned off the lamp.

"Night."

* * *

The sun had just started to rise when team RWBY and their future selves slipped out of their dorm. The halls were still quiet, and were hopeful it would stay that way when they returned from seeing Ozpin. Not to mention it was a Saturday.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination and their first problem.

And that problem was none other than their very own Glynda Goodwitch.

"Is she in there?" Ruby whispered to Blake who had her cat ear to the door.

"I hear footsteps. She's in there." Blake said. Ruby let out a quiet groan.

"Well there's only one way to see Ozpin." she said as she took a deep breath and reached her had out.

* * *

Glynda looked up from the small stack of reports on her desk, upon hearing someone knocking on her door.

'Now who would be up this early on a Saturday?' she thought.

"Yes, who is it?" she said in her typical stern voice. A small smile formed at the sound of a quiet "epp" from the other side.

"Um...uh...It's me, Ruby, ma'am." Glynda had to raise an eyebrow.

'Miss Rose is the last person I would have suspected to be up this early.'

"Come in." she said as she sat down. Glynda watched as the door opened and Ruby popped her head in.

"Uh...g-good morning, Professor." the young girl said as she slipped in.

"To you as well, Miss Rose. Is there something I can do for you?" she asked and saw the girl was getting more nervous.

"Well uh yes. I uh was hoping to see P-Professor Ozpin. If it's not to much trouble that is."

"May I ask why you wish to see the Headmaster?"

Ruby swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Well...uh...the thing is...I-I..."

"Okay this is taking to long!" said another and louder voice.

Glynda stood up as the other members of team RWBY were suddenly pushed in followed by four strange women.

"What are you doing?! I had everything under control!" Ruby said to the tall blonde.

"Sure whatever you say, very little sis." the blonde said before pulling Ruby's hood over her head.

"Excuse me, but just who...are...you..." Glynda began to trail off and her eyes became wide as she looked between the young students and the four women. Before any of them could say a word, Glynda turned towards the elevator and the eight watched as the doors closed. It only seemed like seconds when the doors opened again and out came Glynda practically pushing the Headmaster towards them.

"Calm down, Glynda. What's so important that you..." Ozpin stopped when he saw Ruby and her team accompanied by four familiar women.

"Morning, Professor Ozpin." said Ruby as she rubbed her neck.

'Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day.'


	3. Awkward Morning Part 1

Both versions of team RWBY stood in silence as Ozpin continued to look out the window. None of them were sure if they should say something and as more time passed the silence only became more uncomfortable.

"So..." Ozpin finally said. They all looked at him as he turned and sat down.

"...I am to believe that you four..." he said and pointed at the older team RWBY. "...Are Miss Rose's team ten years from now." The women nodded.

"And through unknown means, traveled nearly a decade into the past and came face to face with your younger selves." Again they nodded. There was another long silence before Ozpin let out a sigh.

"Well stranger things have happened I suppose."

Both versions of team RWBY were surprised by his response. Did he really believe them?

"Professor Ozpin, you can't really believe this tale, can you?" Glynda asked.

"We live in a strange world, Miss Goodwitch. Who's to say what can and can't be? For all we know, something such as this could happen."

All the girls let out a sigh of relief, glad that Ozpin more or less believed them.

"But..." They all stiffened upon hear that word.

"Even though I believe your story, if I'm wrong and you four aren't whom I'm led to think you are, then your presence here may prove to be a risk." Ozpin explained.

"So how do we prove to you that we are who we say we are?" Ruby asked. Without a word, Glynda taped her scroll and walked over to them.

"Simply place your hand on here and we'll scan your fingerprints. If you match our information, then that will be your proof." She said. The four women looked at one another and shrugged. Ruby placed her hand on the pad and after about a second removed it. It was the same for the other three and after a few more taps of the screen both professors saw that the four women did in fact match their files.

"Well as hard as it is for me to believe, our files confirm your identities." She said.

"Man that's a relief, that had to be one of the worst thirty seconds of my life." Yang said.

"Exaggerating as usual, Yang." Weiss said. To their younger version's shock, the older Yang proceeded to flip off Weiss. Only to get elbowed in the gut by Blake.

"Yang, behave." She said with a glare.

"Fine." The blonde said as she crossed her arms. "You're luck your cute otherwise..."

"Yang." Ruby said frustrated.

"Sorry, sis."

The younger Blake managed to hear Yang's other comment and a small blush spread across her cheeks.

'Did Yang really just say I was cute? No it must be my imagination.'

After about an hour of talking things over, it was decided that since they had no way of getting back to their time, the future team RWBY would remain her at Beacon. Ozpin would provide them with everything they needed on the condition that should something major came up that they would tell him any relevant information. While at first reluctant, Ruby agreed. By the time they finished the sun had fully risen and no doubt the other student would rise along with it. As they left however, Ozpin went back to the window and pulled out his scroll. After a few moments someone picked up.

"Look I don't know who you are but..." a voice said. Ozpin just sighed.

"Unless you want an entire fleet of Atlesian Warships on your doorstep, I would recommend you allow me to speak with my colleague." he said. There was a moment of silence before a new voice spoke.

"Hello."

"Qrow, I need you back here."

"I'm kinda in the middle of something Oz. Can it wait?"

"Something has come up."

"No shit. Why else would you call at a time like this."

"Qrow...the matter concerns your nieces." There was a long pause before Qrow spoke again.

"Give me a second..." Ozpin suddenly heard the sounds of fighting and waited. Ozpin looked at his watch, almost as if he was timing the fight. Finally, he heard Qrow's voice again.

"Sorry about that. Now what were you saying about my nieces?"

* * *

Team RWBY and their future selves walked through the halls on their way back to their dorm, with Ruby practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Oh this is going to be so cool! I'm so happy that Professor Ozpin believed us! I can't wait to hear about all the adventures we'll end up having, and how awesome we become! Oh and I can't wait to see what I end up doing with Crescent Rose! And..."

"Calm down you dunce. You're giving me a headache." Weiss said.

While their younger selves started to argue, their future selves watched as the memories came flowing back.

"Just seeing us like that bring back memories doesn't it, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. And again I see Yang was right when she said I had a stick up ass at this age." Weiss replied. Ruby laughed.

"She also said that you managed to work it out of your ass, but now you beat Grimm to death with it." this time it was Weiss who laughed.

"Also true." she said before looking into Ruby's single silver eye and Ruby into her icy blue ones. After they were certain none of their younger selves were looking, they reached out and took hold of the one another's hands. They laced their fingers together and Ruby gave a light squeeze making Weiss blush. They both knew that their younger selves would freak out if they knew what would happen, but if it did happen then they would cross that bridge when it came. Their tender moment was interrupted however when they turned the corner and were greeted by another familiar voice.

"Hey look it's Team RWBY! Oh and they have friends!"

They all froze at the sound of one Nora Valkyrie. Ruby and Weiss quickly let the other's hand free as their neighbors team JNPR came over.

"Morning guys. What's going on? And who are your friends?" Jaune asked only to be met with silence as the eight of them were all trying to come up with an answer.

"Uh..." Ruby managed to say.

'Oh boy. This day just got awkward.'


	4. Awkward Morning Part 2

Ruby silently cursed her luck, this morning was awkward enough already. Ozpin had asked that as a precaution the future team RWBY stay covert for the time being. But here they were, standing in the middle of the hall, their future selves right behind her, and she had no idea what to say. Ruby's mind was racing, desperately trying to come up with something.

"Uh...they're uh...I-I mean they're..."

She saw the looks of suspicion and confusion forming on her friend's faces, which only proved to make her more nervous. She turned and looked at her team and at their future selves with a look on her face that practically shouted "Help me." but all she got were looks that told her that they too had no idea what to do. Turning back she finally let out an uncomfortable sigh.

"Yeah, I got nothing." she said in defeat. Her words made the looks on JNPR's faces to turn from ones of suspicion and confusion to just plain confusion.

"Uh Ruby? What's...what's going on? And why do your friends look like you-" Jaune was cut off as the older Ruby quickly spoke.

"Guys, quick! Emergency plan B!" she said. The next thing they knew, their future selves bolted past them and grabbed JNPR and whisked the into their dorm and slamming the door.

The younger team RWBY just stood there dumbfounded as they looked at their door. Weiss turned to her partner.

"You are such a dunce."

* * *

Yet again, both team RWBYs were met with an uncomfortable silence. On one side of their dorm was JNPR, and on the other was both their neighbors and their now ousted future selves. They had lost track of how many times Jaune had opened his mouth only to closed it not a second later. None of them knew how much time had passed before the older Yang let out a groan.

"Jeez would one of you say something already. This silence is so boring." she said from her perch on Ruby's bed as she tossed her magazine. Weiss rolled their eyes.

"Only Yang could get bored by silence." the younger heiress said.

"Ah shut it, Snowflake." the older blonde said before picking up her magazine. Ruby walked up to her friends.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in guys, but we're telling the truth. These women are us from the future." Ruby was met with silence again until they all turned upon hearing Nora's voice.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" she cried as she flew past Ruby and nearly knocked her down.

"Icantbelieveyouguysarefromthefuturewhatarewelikeinthefuturearerenandistilltogetherbutnotliketogethertogetherimeanjusttogether..." Nora just kept asking her questions, although none of the future team could understand her because of how fast she was talking.

"Nora." Ren said getting his partner's attention.

"Yes Ren?"

"Come sit back down."

Not a moment later, Nora was back on Blake's bed next to her partner.

"Sorry Ren." she said in a sing-song voice. It was then the other members of JNPR spoke.

"This is incredible! I never thought something like this was even possible!" Pyrrha said, the shock in her voice being very noticeable.

"I don't know guys...I mean this is all just to weird for me." Jaune said.

"It's the truth, Jaune." said the older Ruby. Jaune just looked at her and then to her younger counterpart.

"What's my middle name?" he asked. Ruby raised her visible eyebrow.

"What?"

"My middle name. What is it?" he asked again.

"Luna. Your full name is Jaune Luna Arc. You have seven sisters. And at the Beacon dance you wore a dress because Pyrrha didn't come with a date." Ruby said with a smirk. Jaune just looked at the older women, surprised by how much she knew about him.

"Looks like you might of broken his brain Ruby...nice one." Yang said as the two bumped fists. Pyrrha meanwhile shook her partner back to his senses.

"Jaune? Are you alright?" she asked her crush. Jaune shook his head.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good, Pyrrha. Just still a little shocked. Thanks for asking." he said and causing Pyrrha to turn away and hide her blush. But she didn't hide her blush well enough from the future RWBY who let out a collective aw.

"That's so cute. I'd forgotten how adorable those two were back then." Yang said leaning over the edge of Ruby's bed.

"And how oblivious Jaune was." Blake added. Lucky for them the two hadn't heard them.

"So now that that's out of the way, whose hungry?" the younger blonde asked.

"I am starving! The cafeteria should still be serving breakfast. Come on, let's go!" Ruby said. As they headed out however, Ruby noticed that their future selves weren't following.

"What are you guys doing just sitting there? Come on." The future team RWBY just looked at the young leader.

"Uh, you do remember what Ozpin said right? That we are to lay low so as to not arouse suspicion." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but most people are either stupid or won't care. The only people we really have to worry about are Sun and his team, team CFVY, maybe a few Professors but that's really it. Besides if anyone does ask, we'll just say you're our aunt or something. Now come on, before Nora takes all the pancakes!" Ruby said.

They looked at her for a moment before turning to each other and shrugging.

* * *

Ruby's words held true as the group sat at their normal table, enjoying a much needed meal. Every now and again they would catch students staring at them but it was only a quick glance. Blake for her part could hear the various conversations they were having, and told the young leader was wrong. These people were stupid _and_ they didn't care. At least that's what she thought.

None of them noticed the two unsettling characters by the doors. The two individuals seemed to be studying them, and unlike the other student, noticed the many similarities between the two teams.

"So what do you make of them?" Mercury asked his partner.

"Not sure. But something is defiantly up with those women." Emerald replied.

"Heard a few people saying they're those loser's aunts or something. Think they'll be a threat?"

"Probably. Come on, Merc. We should tell Cinder."

* * *

"So what happens to us in the future anyways?" Jaune asked. Both versions of Weiss sighed.

"Jaune, why even ask that? If they told us, then who know what might happen? It could change-" but before Weiss could start her rant, her older self cut her off.

"Look, I get that you all want to know what's going to happen. But you should realize that there might be thing you won't want to hear." she looked around at everyone and noted that they obviously didn't think about that part.

"Listen guys, it hasn't even been a day and we're still adjusting to all this. But seeing as how we agreed to tell Professor Ozpin things about the future, there's no doubt that this will change it in some ways. So we will tell you about what happens, but not right now. Just...give us time." Ruby said. Everyone looked at her and nodded.

They continued talking until they were approached by Ozpin and Glynda.

"Good morning everyone."

"Oh. Good morning Professor Ozpin. Professor Goodwitch." Pyrrha said.

"I'm a little surprised that you four are out and about. I recall asking you to stay out of sight for the time being." Ozpin said, he then noticed Ruby rubbing her neck.

"Sorry, Professor Ozpin. I didn't want our uh "aunts" stuck in our dorm all day." Ozpin smirked.

"Yes, I can see how that might pose an issue." he glanced up and looked at the older blonde. He looked back at Ruby and leaned down.

"I'm assuming that your friends know our guest's true identities?" He whispered.

"Yeah they caught us all in the hall on the way back to the dorm. We only just came up with the whole "aunt" cover." she said.

"I see. I'm assuming you four will keep our guest's secret?" he said now looking at JNPR. They all nodded.

"Good. Well then I suppose I should get to the other reason I'm here. May I?" Ozpin motioned to the empty spot next to Ruby.

"Of course, please."

Sitting down, he turned to Glynda as she tapped on her scroll before handing it to him.

"Now, first I wanted to inform you four that I have taken the liberty of putting you in one of our currently vacant dorms. It's just down the hall from your..."nieces" dorm." he then motioned to Glynda who presented each of them a key.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin. In truth, we'd forgotten how cramped the dorm already was when we were here." said the other Ruby.

"Believe me, you four weren't the first student to propose bunk beds." he said as he took a sip of his coffee and seeing the embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Apologies but we have digressed. There is a second matter I wish to discuss with you all." Setting his mug down he pulled up a picture of the school and the surrounding area.

"Our security system picked up a disturbance in the eastern forest." They all watched as a dot started blinking along the perimeter.

"Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"It's hard to say. Normally the Grimm stay away from the school's perimeter, but that's why I'm here. I want teams RWBY and JNPR to go and inspect the area and report back. If the Grimm are the cause of this then we'll have to prepare proper countermeasures." he said as he stood up. But instead of turning an leaving he looked at the members of the future RWBY.

"Now that I think about it. Would you ladies be opposed to going as well? I'm sure your "nieces" would enjoy spending some time with you."

The four women looked at their old Headmaster and smirked.

"No problem, sir. We can see how much our nieces have improved since we last saw them." Ruby said before ruffling up her younger self's hair.

"Thank you. Be safe."

With that, the two professors left them and the three teams headed back to their dorms to get their gear. With Ruby bouncing off the walls and saying how excited she was to finally see the future Crescent Rose, and causing Weiss to groan.

* * *

 **Hey guys, just a heads up I'm gonna try making longer chapters now. I've gotten a few PM's saying my chapter's are to short and I have to agree. Anyways, remember to favorite, follow, and don't be afraid to leave a review. And check out my other RWBY story "The Lost" while your at it, it would mean a lot.  
**

 **So until next time enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Halomaniac117**


	5. Shocking Revelations

A cool breeze blew through the tall trees of the Emerald Forest and both Ruby's let out a relaxed sigh as they felt the wind against their pale skin.

"Ah...man does that feel good. There's nothing better than a nice breeze to cool you down on a hot summer day." the younger Ruby said.

"Well we wouldn't know. We're always hot." said the older Yang and nudging her younger self. Not a second later she felt someone's hand slapping the back of her head.

"Ow! Blake what was that for?" she asked while rubbing her head.

"Why do you think, Yang?" the older faunus asked with her arms crossed.

"I wasn't making a pun! I was talking about my body's naturally higher body heat!"

"Were you?" Blake asked with an eyebrow raised. The older blonde shrugged.

"Meh, little bit of both actually." she said causing both Blake's to roll their eyes.

A smile formed on the older Ruby's face as she watched and remembered all the good times she and her friends had had. She watched as her young self pretty much zipped around while Weiss just kept telling her to calm down. Looking over her smile grew when she saw that Yang had wrapped an arm around Blake's shoulders, laughing and talking with Blake only nodding and giving the occasional "hmm or uh huh" as they walked. She shook her head when she looked at JNPR. Nora riding on Ren's shoulders and calling him her noble steed while Pyrrha talked with Jaune about his training.

'Good times.' she thought to herself.

She turned her attention to the forest and took in how quiet and peaceful it was. She let out a sigh, not realizing that the others had heard it.

"What's with the sigh, sis?"

Ruby shook her head, the sound of Yang's voice pulling her out of her little day dream. She looked around and saw that everyone had stopped and was looking at her. A light blush appeared on her face as she started rubbing her neck.

"Oh, forgot you were all here." she said.

"Caught up in your own little world there, big little sis?" the younger Yang joked.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh nothing much. I'm just taking in how quiet it is."

The younger Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Nah, its just...sometimes you forget how beautiful the Emerald Forest can be when your not fighting Grimm. It's nice."

Everyone went silent as they listened and looked around, small smiles on their faces.

"You're right, it is nice. No threats of danger, no sounds of fighting." Pyrrha said.

"Even the little things can have a great impact." Ren added.

"How very poetic, ninja-boy." The older Yang said causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

It didn't take the group long to reach the edge of the school. After a quick look around they found what they were looking for. In the middle of a small clearing stood a giant white pylon which was obviously of Atlas design. Ruby just looked at it, a look of confusion on her face.

"How exactly does this thing protect the school?" she asked.

"Actually, this pylon is one of twelve that surround the school."

Everyone turned when they heard the future Weiss speak.

"These pylons link up with one another and form an electrical barrier around the school. This keeps the Grimm from assaulting us by ground." she explained.

"But what about avian Grimm?" Blake asked.

"There's another pylon at the top of Beacon Tower, this pretty much covers Beacon in an electrical dome."

The young leader's eyes practically lit up.

"That's so cool!" she squealed. The older Weiss smirked.

Walking over to the pylon, the older Weiss knelled down and saw that a small red light was blinking.

"Looks like this pylon is malfunctioning. Ruby, hand me that maintenance chip Ozpin gave you." she said to the young leader. Reaching into one of her pockets, Ruby pulled out a small chip and handed it to the older woman. Weiss inserted the maintenance chip and after a moment the pylon began to rise into the air and reviled a maintenance hatch. The others walked over and looked at the machine.

"Atlas technology at its finest." Weiss said before reaching out to open it. Unfortunately she was stopped when she saw a surprised look on her younger self's face.

"Uh is everything okay?" she asked.

"Your...your hand. Is that a..." The older Weiss raised an eyebrow before looking down at her hand and her eyes went wide, having realized what her younger self was looking at.

Her wedding ring.

Slowly she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Crap." she said under her breath.

"Holy crap! Weiss you actually found someone who could warm that cold heart of yours!" Yang joked.

"Hey!" both of the white haired girls said.

"Well while it probably won't happen for a few years, I guess congratulations Weiss." Pyrrha said.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. Oh this is wonderful! You have to tell me about the wedding and..." As Weiss began rambling, the older Ruby listened and felt her heart clench. The future Weiss turned and looked at her and saw her looking at the ground, a look of pain in her silver eye.

"So who do you think you end up with?" Yang asked.

"No doubt a handsome and high-class man. Oh or even better, it could be Neptune."

That was the final nail in the coffin for Ruby. Everyone turned when they heard an almost angry groan come from the older sniper. They watched as she spun around and stomped into the forest.

'Ruby.'

"What's her problem?" the young heiress asked.

"It's...complicated." said her future self. She turned and looked at her fellow time travelers.

"Blake, Yang can you take care of this? I..."

"Go Princess. We'll take care of everything." Yang said.

"Thanks." The future Weiss then headed into the forest and after Ruby. Everyone was confused by what just happened, but turned when the future Yang clapped her hands together.

"Okay, while Weiss goes to look for Ruby, Blake and I will get this thing fixed. The rest of you go...search the area, I guess." she said.

They all looked at each other and shrugged before heading off with their partners. But as soon as they were out of sight, Yang pulled Blake behind a tree. Blake let out a surprised squeak which was muffled by Yang's hand over her mouth. The young faunus pried herself free and turned to her partner.

"Yang, what are you-?!"

"Shh!"

Yang looked behind her and when she was sure there was no one around she turned back to Blake.

"Okay look, something is going on between Ruby and Weiss and I want to find out what it is and you're gonna help." Blake let out an annoyed sigh.

"You're not serious are you? You want me to help you spy on your sister?" Blake asked.

"It's not spying. It's just me looking out for my little sister. She may be from the future, but she's still my little sister."

"Yang, I'm not saying you can't be concerned. But whatever is going on between her and Weiss is their business." Blake said before turning and started walking away only to feel Yang grab her wrist and pulled her back over.

"That's fair. But let me ask you this Blake. Aren't you at least curious as to why our dear Princess was the one who went after my sis and not me?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blake looked at her partner for a moment before crossing her arms and looking away.

"...Fine."

* * *

Yang followed Blake as they made their way through the forest. Blake's faunus ears flicked as she listened for anything that would tell her where the older Ruby and Weiss were.

"Hear anything yet?" Yang asked. Blake let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face her partner.

"Yang, I can't hear anything if you keep distracting me every few minutes to ask if I heard anything." Blake said a bit louder than she had intended. Yang held her hands up, slightly shocked at the normally quiet girl's reaction.

"Okay okay sorry. No need to bite my head off."

Blake's ears flattened against her head

"Yang, I'm-"

"No, no. You don't have to apologize. I was being pushy and you have every right to be annoyed with me."

"Still though..." Blake said. Blake let out a small gasp when she felt Yang pulled her into a hug. The feeling of being in the warm embrace caused Blake to blush.

"Don't worry about it, Blake, it's fine."

Blake's blush was replaced by a smile as she returned the hug. Pulling back, they looked into each others eyes, the very sight caused both girls to blush and turn away.

"Um..." Blake said, her mind unable to find the right words to say. She glanced over at Yang, who was looking away and rubbing her neck. Clearing her throat, Blake turned and opened her mouth only to shut it and perk her ears. Yang looked at her partner in slight confusion.

"What is it?"

Blake said nothing, but motioned for Yang to follow. After a short walk, Blake pulled Yang down to the ground and put a finger to her lips. Blake pointed at the bushes and the two made their way over.

Peeking through the bushes, Yang felt her heart clench at the sight before her. Sitting by a small stream was Ruby, they watched as she picked up a pebble and toss it in the water the whole time her expression switching between frustration and sadness. The urge to run out and hug her sister was intense, but Yang knew that that wouldn't end well. Turning away she looked at Blake.

"She looks so sad, I want to do something." she whispered.

"I know, but if she found out we're here..." Blake trailed off when she heard a voice.

* * *

"There you are, Ruby."

Ruby turned and saw Weiss stepping out of the forest. Quickly turning away, Ruby did everything to try and hide her face. She listened as Weiss walked over and sat down next to her. Together the two sat in silence for what felt like forever until Weiss's soft voice broke it.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"You know what's wrong." Ruby said still looking away.

"I know. But someone dear to me once said that even if you know what's wrong with someone, that they should talk about it none the less."

The two turned and looked at each other, their gazes locking. Ruby sighed.

"It's just...you know how I get when Neptune get's brought up."

"I know. And I still don't understand why you let it get to you. He's a flirt, always has been, always will be."

"I don't let it get to me...normally. At worst I just get annoyed even if it's just playful. But..." Ruby said. Weiss raised and eyebrow.

"But?" Ruby said nothing for a few moments before letting out another sigh.

"But...when your young self brought him up..." the sniper said before looking down.

"Ah...so that's what this is really about." Weiss said. Reaching down, Weiss took hold of Ruby's armored hand, her ring clinking against it. Ruby looked up and her silver eye locked with Weiss's ice blue ones.

"It was just painful to hear...to remember what it felt like when you used to go on about how cool he was. And me just sitting there, knowing that I felt the same as you did with him." Ruby said, tears threatening to fall.

"Ruby. You have to remember that it was around this time when I had that stupid crush on him. I didn't realize my feelings for you until..." Weiss trailed off as she looked at Ruby's eye patch. Ruby knew what Weiss was thinking about and gave her hand a light squeeze. Weiss looked back and smiled.

"You're the one I chose to be with, Ruby. You're the one who I have given my heart, body, and soul to. I..." Weiss was cut off when Ruby suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. Weiss could hear that Ruby was crying, but not out of sadness, but out of joy. Weiss smiled and happily returned the embrace.

"Oh, Weiss. I love you so much." Ruby said as the tears continued to fall. She pulled back when she felt Weiss's grip loosen and she looked once more into her eyes. Weiss raised her hands to Ruby's face and wiped away the girl's tears.

"I know. And I love you too, my rose."

The pair looked at the other before their eyes closed and they leaned in, their lips meeting one another.

* * *

Yang's eye went wide as she watched the two women kiss. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Future or not, here was her little sister lip-locking with the Ice Queen of Beacon. She was feeling so confused, she didn't know if she should be happy or upset. She could only watch the two, frozen in disbelief. Meanwhile, Blake felt a warmth spread across her cheeks as she too watched. She knew that she should turn away and give her teammates privacy, but she found herself unable to look away.

The pair were shaken from their shocked state as the two women broke and stood up.

"We should head back. Blake and Yang might come looking for us, and Oum knows that Yang would tease us if she saw us like this." Weiss said with a smirk. Ruby put a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Yeah, as if she needs another reason to, right?"

From their hiding place, Blake and Yang watched as the pair walked back into the forest, their fingers locked together. Once they were gone, Yang smacked her back against a tree and looked at her partner.

"Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me that you saw that too?"

Blake nodded. Yang wrapped her arms around her legs, still in shock.

"How...how in the world did...did those two...?"

"I don't know, Yang. But from what we heard...Ruby seems to have a crush on Weiss right now." Blake said sitting down next to her partner.

"Why didn't she...I mean she hasn't...Ruby and I tell each other everything. Why would she keep the fact that she has a crush on Weiss a secret from me." Yang ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know, Yang. I don't know."

* * *

"There you two are! I was wondering where you guy went!" a young Ruby said as she ran up and hugged Blake and Yang.

"Uh...yeah...uh sorry, sis." Yang said, trying to hide any remaining shock from the young leader. Ruby raised and eyebrow and her sister's loss for words but shrugged it off.

"Well the pylon is all fixed, so we can head back."

"Okay uh cool, come on Blake." Yang said they headed after the rest of their team and JNPR. As they were leaving however, Ruby noticed that their future selves weren't following.

"Hey! Aren't you guys coming?" she asked.

"We'll catch up. Just want to do a double check. Yang isn't known for good work." the older Ruby said while Yang stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, see you soon!" said the younger sniper before running after her friends.

The older Ruby smiled before turning to Blake and Yang.

"So what's up? You said you needed to talk to us about something?" Blake and Yang looked at each other.

"Yeah, and that something is the fact that this thing wasn't malfunctioning." the blonde said.

"What do you mean, Yang?" Weiss asked.

"What she's saying is that someone was here and was tampering with it." Blake said. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other.

"You don't think?" Ruby asked. The looks she got told her they were all thinking the same thing.

"We need to tell Ozpin. She's made her move, now it's our turn."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with College and Work. I just wanted to say a few things.  
**

 **1\. I have no intentions of canceling this story. Unless I otherwise say so, this story is NOT canceled.**

 **2\. I would really appreciate it if you guys would tell me a little more about what you like about the story and what I should try to improve on. I'm not saying that this is an expected thing with every review, I'm just asking that you mix it up a bit, instead of just saying you love the story and can't wait for more.**

 **3\. Don't bother asking me to update. I write when I have the time and I'm in the mood. Like George R.R. Martin said when asked about his next book, "I can't write that fast." Don't think that just asking me to update will make it go faster. That being said I don't mind if you say stuff like "Update soon."**

 **4\. Finally I wanted to let you guys know that I have a few ideas for more RWBY stories. I have an idea for a RWBY/Dark Souls crossover fic. Let me know if that would be something you guys would like to see happen. On a somewhat related note, I'm planning on just doing super long chapters for this story from now on. Also if you have an idea for a chapter you'd like to see, PM me your idea and I'll let you know if I might do that.**

 **That's everything. I'm gonna get to work on the next chapter right away so until next time, enjoy!**

 **Halomaniac117**


	6. Planning and Prepreation

Ozpin's gaze fell over the courtyard as he watched the students wandered throughout the campus. The Headmaster turned and looked back to the four women currently standing in his office.

"You're certain?" Ozpin asked.

The members of the future Team RWBY all nodded.

"We're positive, Ozpin. I know tampering when I see it." Future Yang said. Glynda looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"And how exactly would you know this?" she asked.

"In the future, we stumbled across this old airship on our way home from a mission. It was in pretty bad shape and I needed to hot wire the damn thing just to get it back to our house." Future Yang explained. Glynda just stared at her.

"You have an airship?"

"Uh...Yeah." said Future Yang now slightly confused.

"I'm going to be honest, Miss Xiao Long. That's a scary thought." Glynda said. A smirk formed on Future Yang's face while Future Ruby just giggled. Everyone's attention turned back to Ozpin when they heard him clearing his throat.

"I apologize for the interruption, but if we could get back to the topic on hand." he said. An embarrassed smile found it's way onto Future Ruby's face as she began rubbing her neck.

"Heh heh, sorry about that."

"It's fine. But I have to ask, do you have any idea who would have a reason to sabotage the defense system?"

Future Ruby looked at her teammates, unsure if she should say something. The looks that they gave her told her that it was her decision. Future Ruby crossed her arms and sighed.

"We're...we're pretty sure we know who's behind this..." Ozpin raised an eyebrow when he noticed her hesitation.

"But you don't want to tell me."

Future Ruby looked at her old Headmaster and nodded.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you...It's just I don't want to say anything without...a few more people here first."

"Why is that?"

"Well if who we think is really behind this, then we need help. I'm sorry that I'm being so vague but-"

She was cut off when she saw Ozpin raise his hand.

"It's alright Miss Rose. Just tell me who you need to be here and I'll make some calls." Future Ruby smiled, thankful for how understanding Ozpin was.

"Thank you, Ozpin. Anyway, besides you and Professor Goodwitch, we need Uncle Qrow, General Ironwood, and uh..." Future Ruby turned and looked at her sister.

"...We should also call dad."

The look that Future Yang gave her was one of surprise and confusion. She was about to ask, but when she looked into her sister's uncovered eye she knew that they would end up talking about it later. Future Yang just nodded causing Future Ruby to smile.

"Well if that's everything, then I believe we're finished for now." Ozpin said as he stood up and made his way around his desk.

"I'll make some calls and let you know when everyone will arrive. Until then, I suggest you enjoy yourselves. I'm guessing you four will be here for a while."

Future Ruby smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. Well I guess we'll talk later. Thanks for everything, Ozpin."

"Of course, Miss Rose."

With all said and done, Ozpin and Future Ruby shook hands and the four women left. Returning to his desk, Ozpin pulled up his contacts and began scrolling through them.

"Excuse me, Professor. But I have to ask. Why didn't you tell Miss Rose that you already contacted Qrow?"

"I saw no need to tell her, Glynda. Besides, she probably assumed that I had already called him or her father, so it worked out in the end. Speaking of Taiyang, would you mind contacting him for me? I'll most likely have my hands full with James."

"Of course."

Ozpin watched Glynda walk away before returning to the task at hand. But the whole time his mind wandered as he thought of the unspoken words that Future Ruby wanted to say.

'Something dark is coming. I pray that this will be enough.'

* * *

"Jeez, where is she?" Mercury said with a groan.

It had been over an hour since the two had left the cafeteria and still they hadn't found any sign of Cinder.

"Merc, shut up. Your whining is giving me a headache." Emerald said.

"So you've said already. But come on Em, we've looked everywhere and haven't found her. Knowing her she probably headed into the city to see Torchwick."

Emerald stopped walking at turned to look at her partner.

"Look, if she went to go see that idiot then she would have told us." Mercury crossed his arms and raised and eyebrow.

"Really? You honestly think that she would tell us? Em she doesn't even tell us about whatever this plan of hers is."

"Well yeah but...well she must have a reason for not telling us."

Mercury sighed and looked around. Grabbing her by her arm, he pulled her into a closet.

"Hey!"

Mercury ignored her as he shut the door and turned on the light.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Emerald asked as she freed herself for her partner's grip.

"Needed somewhere more private to talk." Mercury said as he leaned against the wall.

"About what?"

"About the fact that you're not even the slightest bit curious as to what her plan is. How can you be okay with that?"

"Why do you care? Our job is to make sure that her plan goes off without a hitch. And I intend to do just that."

"Oh come on. Even you have to be suspicious. Look, I'm gonna tell you something that my dad told me."

"You hated your dad."

"Yeah, doesn't mean he didn't have any good advice. Anyway, he told me that sometimes a client would want him to take out someone a certain way, so it's always best to ask for details on a job."

"Okay, what's your point?"

"My point is that Cinder hasn't given us any insight into her plan. All she tells us is to do what we tell her and not to worry about it. Now tell me honestly, wouldn't you like to at least know what her end game is?"

Emerald remained silent as she thought about what Mercury had said. In truth, she really wanted to know what Cinder had planned she just didn't risk making Cinder angry. But at the moment she was no where to be found.

"I...I will admit that I am curious. I mean I get the White Fang and Torchwick, she needs cannon fodder. But why does she need so much dust? You and I saw all those crates in that warehouse, the amount of dust in there could level half the harbor."

"Now you get it. If she let us in on the plan then maybe we could-"

The door suddenly swung open, causing the two to jump and making Mercury clutch his chest.

"Could what, Mercury?" Cinder asked.

"Jeez! Don't do that! You almost gave me a damn heart attack!" Mercury yelled. Cinder just ignored him and turned towards Emerald.

"Again, you could do what exactly?" she asked the thief.

"We we're just saying that maybe letting us in on the plan would be beneficial for you." Emerald told her while silently hoping that she wouldn't be on the receiving end of a fireball. Cinder crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Beneficial how?"

"Well...we could better figure out who might be a potential threat."

"I see...Tell me, is there such a threat at I should know about?" Emerald looked into Cinder's eye and felt a chill go down her spine.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am. We believe there is." Emerald said. Cinder said nothing and just nodded.

"Meet me at the dorm, we can discuss this "potential threat" there."

With that said, Cinder walked away and leaving her two companions alone. As soon as she was out of sight, Emerald let out a huge sigh of relief and looked at Mercury. He let out a groan and the two stepped out of the closet and headed for their room, neither looking forward to the conversation to come.

* * *

The future team RWBY walked down the halls in silence as they thought about what was going on. Future Ruby was in her own little world as memories filled her thoughts. She remembered how a horde of Grimm descended upon Vale, of the death and destruction that they left behind, but most of all she remembered the faces of those who had caused these events to happen.

"Ruby!?"

Future Ruby shook her head and realized that her teammates were looking at her with concerned looks on their faces.

"Uh sorry guys. I uh I guess I was pretty out of it. So what's up?"

"Rubes..." Future Yang said as she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. "You're thinking about "her" aren't you?"

Future Ruby didn't answer, but Future Yang could tell that she had guessed right.

"I know that we have a history with Cinder, but you're letting it get to you."

Future Ruby looked at her sister and teammates and let out a sigh.

"Yang, I understand what you're saying, but you can't deny the fact that you're thinking about her too." Future Ruby said.

The other members of Future RWBY were caught off guard by their leader's comment but knew she was right.

"She hurt a lot of people, caused a lot of pain, and now we have a chance to change things. So how could I not think about her?"

Future Yang was silent, her mind desperately trying to figure out what to say. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Future Weiss looking at her and giving her sister-in-law her "I'll handle this." face. Removing her hand from her sister-in-law's shoulder, Future Weiss walked over to her wife.

"Ruby, Yang is right. You're thinking about this to much. Why don't we take a walk, the fresh air will help clear your head." Future Weiss said.

"But Weiss-"

"Ruby, please. Do it for me."

Future Ruby looked at her wife and sighed as a small smile formed.

"Okay." she said causing Future Weiss to smile as well.

"Blake and I will head to the dorm. You guys take all the time you need." Future Yang said.

"Alright, just don't do anything funny. I'd rather not have to deal with a room smelling of sweat." Future Ruby said with a smirk. Future Blake lightly blushed and Future Yang smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Killjoy."

* * *

Future Ruby took in a deep breath and let out a content sigh. The feeling of the fresh air in her lungs helped to calm her nerves and the sight of the various students talking with their friends and just plain enjoying the day helped to take her mind off of things.

"Feeling better?"

Future Ruby turned and looked at Future Weiss, who had a small grin on her face. Future Ruby smiled.

"I am. You were right, a walk really did help." she said as she stretched her arms.

"Of course I was right. I'm always right." Future Weiss said.

"Well except when you're not." Future Ruby joked.

"Shut it." Future Weiss said as she lightly flicked her wife on the side of the head. Future Ruby just giggled.

Spotting a bench, the white rose pair took a seat. Future Ruby let out another sigh as she continued to relax.

"Things have come a long way since we first met, huh?" Future Weiss said.

"They sure have. We've changed a lot since then. We went from a pair of girls who were complete opposites to a pair of women who care deeply for each other."

Future Weiss placed a hand over Future Ruby's and looked at her.

"And I wouldn't trade these feeling for anything." Future Weiss said with a smile.

"Same here." Future Ruby replied as she enjoyed this tender moment with her wife. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by the sound of someone in distress.

"Ow! Please stop, that really hurts!"

Future Ruby and Future Weiss turned and suddenly felt their blood boil.

In front of them were the members of Team CRDL laughing at none other than Velvet Scarlatina. Velvet was on the ground, her back against a tree and rubbing her rabbit ears, as the members of CRDL continued to harass the poor faunus. As if on cue, the white rose pair both stood and marched over.

"Hey!" Future Ruby yelled. The members of CRDL turned to see the two women heading towards them.

"Hey, I recognize you two. I saw you guys in the cafeteria earlier. What do want?" Cardin asked annoyed that his fun was being interrupted.

"Well for one, you can start by leaving her alone." Future Weiss said as she glared at them.

"Why should I? She's just a stupid faunus freak, nobody cares what I do to her." Cardin said. Future Ruby got right in the arrogant leader's face.

"I'm only gonna say this once. Leave. Now."

"Or what?"

As soon as they heard those words, Future Ruby backed up and threw back her cloak and grabbed her weapon. Future Weiss did the same and grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Uh...Dude they look serious." Russel said as he, Sky, and Dove began moving away, their confidence having disappeared. Seeing his team ready to bolt, Cardin let out a grunt.

"Whatever, I was getting bored anyways." he said as he and the rest of his goons walked off. Releasing her grip on her weapon, Future Ruby shook her head.

"Assholes." she said as she walked over to Velvet.

"Are you okay?" asked Future Weiss, who held out her hand. Looking up, Velvet took her hand and stood up.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for scaring them off." the rabbit faunus said.

"Don't mention it. Nobody deserves to be harassed by those idiots." Future Ruby said.

"You know who they are?" Velvet asked puzzled. Future Ruby was confused until she realized he little slip up.

"Well uh-"

"Not personally, but our nieces have told us about those four." Future Weiss said and giving her wife a small annoyed glare.

"Your nieces? Oh, that's right, you're Ruby and Weiss's aunts, I saw you earlier today." Velvet said.

"Yup! It's a pleasure to meet you Miss..."

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." the faunus said as she shook both their hands.

"So what happened? How did you end up on the receiving end of Winchester's bullying?" Future Weiss asked. Velvet looked down at her feet as she explained.

"Well, I came out here to do a little studying when Cardin and his team snuck up and grabbed my ears. Then they started calling me a faunus freak and how nobody cares about my kind and...well you saw what happened." she said. Future Ruby frowned and walked up, pulling the rabbit faunus into a hug.

"Don't let those idiot's words get to you. You are not a freak, and there are people that care about you and the faunus." Future Ruby let go and pat Velvet on the back and smiled when she saw a smile on the girl's face.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"No problem. You gonna be okay?"

"I think so, but I think I'll go and study in my dorm. I'm not exactly feeling like being outside anymore." Velvet said as she picked up her book bag.

"It was nice meeting you, and thanks again." Velvet said with a wave. Future Ruby and Future Weiss waved and watched their old friend head inside. Future Ruby let out a groan.

"Well that ruined the mood. I still can't believe that CRDL was able to graduate after all the crap they pulled." Future Ruby said.

"Tell me about it. After what they did to Velvet, they should have gotten expelled and arrested. But she wouldn't report them to Ozpin out of fear. At least her team was with her." Future Weiss said.

"Yeah, not to mention Sun. Hard to believe that she and him get married and have three kids."

"You think that's hard to believe, what about the fact that she manages to balance being a Huntress, mom, and the Medical Director of Vale Memorial."

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing."

It was at that moment when Future Ruby's mind realized something.

"Maybe that's something we can change." she said.

"What?" Future Weiss said.

"What happened to her. Maybe that's something we can change for the better." Future Weiss groaned.

"Ruby, I thought we told you-"

"I know, I know. But this isn't about Cinder. This is about helping a friend." Future Weiss looked at her wife and sighed.

"Look, why don't we head to the dorm. This is something we should discuss with Blake and Yang." she said.

Future Ruby smiled and nodded as the two headed back to the school.

* * *

Future Ruby and Future Weiss just stood in the doorway and Future Weiss just shook her head.

Before them stood a makeshift fort of blankets and pillows. Two of the beds were stacked on the others, forming a very familiar pair of bunk beds. But from what Future Weiss could tell, they were much more stable looking than before. A white sheet hung between the top bunks forming a canopy, while a pair of blankets formed a door of sorts. The pair looked down and saw a piece of cardboard on the ground.

"Fort Kickass..." Future Weiss said out loud. She turned and looked at her wife who had a grin on her face.

"Is it sad that I'm not at all surprised that Yang would come up with a name like that?"

Future Ruby just giggled. As if on cue, Future Yang popped her head out the blanket door.

"Hey, you guys are back!" Future Yang said as she came out of the fort.

"Well, what do you guys think? Pretty awesome right?"

Future Weiss looked back and forth between her sister-in-law and the makeshift fort.

"Yang. Why?" Future Yang frowned.

"Jeez, take all the fun out of if why don't ya. For your information, I thought it would be fun to do something that we did when we were students considering we're back at Beacon."

"Aww...Yang that's so sweet." Future Ruby said as she hugged her sister.

"You got Blake to agree to this?" Future Weiss asked.

"I had nothing to do with this. We got here and Yang just said, "Hey, I got an awesome idea." and then just started building to her heart's content." Future Blake explained.

"Oh come on, Blake. You know you love it." Future Yang said as she kissed the cat faunus's cheek. Future Blake just rolled her eyes.

"So how was your walk?" she asked.

Future Ruby and Future Weiss looked at each other.

"It was eventful." Future Weiss said. Future Blake raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that we have a lot to talk about." Future Ruby said. Future Blake wanted to ask but she was cut off by Future Yang.

"You can tell us later. Right now we have to go meet our younger selves. They promised to take us into Vale to get some new clothes and stuff. So let's go! It's shopping time!"

Not even waiting for a reply, the three found themselves being pulled out of the dorm by the fiery blonde and down the hall.

* * *

"I see. Interesting." Cinder said as she paced around the dorm while Mercury and Emerald sat on one of the beds.

"So what should we do?" Emerald asked. Cinder stopped and looked at them with a sinister grin on her face.

"You two keep an eye on them. Learn everything you can about these women then report back to me."

"Then what?" Mercury asked.

Cinder walked over to the window and watched as the four mystery women along with Team RWBY headed for the airships.

"You let me worry about that."

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I don't have a good reason for why it took me so long, but here is a brand new chapter. So a lot of you kept getting confused between the two RWBY's so from now on the future version will always be referred to as Future Ruby, Future Weiss, Future Blake, and Future Yang. Hope that helps. Also yes Velvet and Sun are married in the future, they have three kids and Velvet is a Huntress and a Doctor. And finally, in the description it says I am basing this story on Funblade's AU, but I decided to turn it in to my own. So say hello to the RWBY Time Travel AU!  
**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and those to come!**

 **-Halomaniac117**


End file.
